FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of art to which the present invention pertains is the treatment of sour petroleum distillates or fractions, the treatment being commonly referred to as sweetening. More specifically, the present invention relates to treating sour petroleum distillates with a metal chelate mercaptan oxidation catalyst having an average particle size of less than about 110 mesh.